Bajaj
by Arialine
Summary: Jakarta. Ibukota Indonesia, kota bising penuh polusi. Membosankan!Tapi... kalau para karakter Naruto hidup di Jakarta...? /HIATUS
1. Anak Baru

**Bajaj**

**A/N: **Haloh!! Kerupuk is back! Dengan cerita goblok tak bermoral bin biadab baru! Jadi fanfic ini bertema satu: Naruto di Jakarta. Bagaimana kalo semua tokoh Naruto dibawa ke Jakarta...? Tiap chapter temanya beda, jadi ga nyambung antara chapter yang ini dengan chapter lain, tapi dengan plot sama, hidup anak SMA di Jakarta (padahal sendirinya masih SMP... Wakakakakak!) Baca aja! Siiipp??!! Siiiiiipp...

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalo gua punya Naruto, rumah gua bejibun, komputer gua udah gua ganti, hape gua jadi PDA, dan yang pasti... GUE GA PERLU NULIS FANFIC

**-XXXXXX-**

**Chapter One: _Anak Baru_**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki memakai seragam putih abu-abu berlari dengan beringas, kayak Tom Cruise minum extra joss._"Mampus telat, mampus telat, mampus telat!!!" _seru Naruto dalam hati. Ia berlari dari halte ke sekolah, kalau ketahuan telat lagi, bokapnya bisa dipanggil. Mampus. Naruto berlari dengan kecapatan tinggi... _"Dikit lagi nyampe, dikit lagi nyampeeeeeeee!!!"_

'KRRIIEEEKKKK' bunyi pintu gerbang SMA Bangun Bersama ­_-lha? itu mah nama toko bangunan sebelah rumah!-_ yang sedang ditutup satpam paling killer –bukan ngiler- sedunia, Pak Ebisu.

"Pak!!! Tunggu!!!" Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin, dan mengambil ancang-ancang... Heeaaahhh!!!! JUMP!!! Seperti punya sayap, Naruto melompati pagar... Diliatin beberapa anak-anak cewek adik kelas yang kagum banget ngeliat Naruto. Refleks, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan cengiran tebar pesona. Sayangnya kegiatan melompati pagar tidak dapat berlangsung lancar, ketika Naruto membuka kakinya lebar untuk melewati halang rintang, ternyata lompatannya ga nyampe.

Dengan kaki masih kebuka lebar, badan Naruto ditarik gravitasi. Mengakibatkan ia jatuh dengan posisi orang _split... _Tapi mending kalo jatoh ke tanah, ini mah, jatohnya nancep ke pager!!! Ujung pager yang tajem nancep ke organ yang terdapat diantara kaki kiri dan kaki kanan... _Ouch...!_ Naruto langsung jejeritan sendiri, "ADAW!!! '_piippp_' GUA!!!" Mengakibatkan semua anak cewek nutup mata, Ebisu cekakakan kayak penghuni Taman Safari, dan Naruto ngeringis... _"Habislah masa depanku...Padahal aku belum pernah memakainya... Huhuhu..."_

Sasuke dan Neji dateng ngeliat Naruto ngeringis-ringis sambil megang _–sensor-._

"Knapa, lu?" tanya Neji.

"'Anu' gua nancep pager... Aduh..." Naruto masih ngeringis-ringis.

"Ya udah, yang penting ga telat. Ayo masuk, pelajaran pertama si Kakashi, tuh," kata Sasuke.

"Bantuin..."

"Ga, jalan sendiri," kata dua es batu itu.

"Sialsialsialsialsialsialsialsialllll...," Naruto mencoba berjalan menuju kelas XI-2 dengan susah payah.

_Di kelas..._

"Eh, Kakashi mana? Dah lama, nih, pasti telat deh... Shit!" keluh Naruto sambil nyoret-nyoret buku biologi, pelajarannya Kakashi.

"Tau, lama banget," kata Neji.

"Pagi anak-anak... Maaf telat, ngurus anak baru...," kata Kakashi.

"WOOO!!! BOKIS!!! BOKIS ABIS!!!!" murid XI-2 tereak-tereak sambil monyong-monyongin bibir, kecuali Shika yang monyongnya udah keterlaluan.

"Beneran!! Nih, kalo ga percaya!! Oii!! Masuk!!" Kakashi berteriak ke luar kelas. Seorang anak laki-laki tinggi, berambut pendek datang. _"Cakep banget!!!" _bisik anak cewek.

"_Sial, ada saingan lagi. Emangnya Neji ama Sasuke ga cukup jadi saingan gue?" _seru Naruto dalam hati. Maklum, dengan kelakuan ala penghuni Ragunan, tampang ndeso, pakaian jorok, rambut ga keurus, Naruto ga terkenal di antara cewek-cewek.

"Pagi, Nama saya Sai, mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi murid baru di sini," kata si anak ba(r)u ramah.

"Kyaaaaaaa...!!!!!" jerit beberapa anak cewek.

"Sai... Kamu duduk di sono... Sebelah Naruto..." kata Kakashi sambil melihat bangku yang belum berpenghuni.

"Iya, Pak,"

Sai berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Yang berarti di belakang agak ke kanan, Di antara tempat duduk Neji dan Naruto.

"_Anjrit, ngapain dia duduk sini?"_

"Eh, gue duduk sini, ya," kata Sai.

"Ya udah."

"Nah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran, buka buku kalian-" Kakashi terus mengoceh, menyemburkan kata-kata membosankan dari mulutnya. Mata Naruto mulai ajep-ajep, ngantuk banget. Kemaren malem nonton Teletubbies, full version dari episode satu ampe terakhir punya sepupunya yang umurnya tiga tahun ampe jam 1 pagi.

"Nah, anak-anak, kalian tahu tentang 'Teori Darwin'? Yang mengatakan bahwa manusia berasal dari monyet?" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Tau, Pak. Tapi ga percaya! Masa kita disamain ama beruk, Pak??" seru anak yang cengengesannya nyaingin Naruto, Kiba.

"Ga percaya? Mau bukti? Tunggu..." Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, "Naruto! Naruto! Ckckckckck!!" Kakashi ngeluarin pisang dan disambut oleh Naruto dengan bahagia.

"Uu, Aa!! Uu! Aa! Nguik, nguik!!" Naruto yang tadinya merem langsung bersemangat nyerang Kakashi dan menerkam sang pisang yang tak berdosa dengan biadab. Satu kelas langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak, tapi kaget pas Naruto lepas kendali. Kakashi mengeluarkan suntikan dan menancapkannya ke pantat Naruto. Naruto langsung tidur. Yang lain mandangin dengan muka ngeliat orang yang ketangkep nyolong beha di bantaran kali.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini..."

**-----------------------------------------**

**Pesan Moral: **Setiap teori pasti ada buktinya... Jangan asal ngoceh dulu...

**_---- CHEPTER WAN SELESAIIII!! TUNGGU SAMBUNGANNYAAAAAA!! ----_**

**R E V I E W P L E A S E ! **


	2. Dunia Terguncang! MMPM bangkit!

**Bajaj**

**A/N: **Duh... Akika bangga banget dey, ama komunitas fanfic Naruto Indo!! (**NORAKMETER**: medium) Ampyunnn...!! Dulyu tuh, yach pas akika baru gabyung, dikit banget, tauk!! (**NORAKMETER**:makin naik) nyari review tuh, yach, udah kayak nyabutin bulu ketek SBY!! Chuih! (**NORAKMETER:** high) Sekaryang, buanyak banget fanficnya, cuy! Duh... Sampe mata akika tuh minusnya naik baca panpic!! Chuih chuih, dung pret! (**NORAKMETER**nya meledak).

_Reviews! (Nah... Kalo ente review, akika jawab, loch)_

To **EnMA-chan**: Muka Kucing??? Chuih dung, pret!!! Muka monyet masih masuk akal!!

To** inphsyfreak**: GAARA MULU!!! TAKSWUOBEK2MULUTMU!! Chuih, mending idolain akika, dey...

To **CraZy-AneH-GiRL**: Mba, klo akika masukin, nanti ini jadi panpic refrensi pelajaran fisika, dounk? Trus, kalo judulnya BMW kan ga nyambung!

To **bluemoon2712**: Jeng bluemoon, panpic _'There You'll Be' _nya mana, Jeng?? Akika cape menunggu, nich!

To **Karai'Ai-Roxas:** Macaci, ya, Jeng..! Niy, chepter tu-nya!

Dah dulu, yach! Dikejar petugas RSJ, ney! Bai-bai! (**NORAKMETER** hangus)

**Chapter Two: _Dunia Terguncang! MMPM bangkit!_**

_Disclaimer: Karakter bukan punya akika, bo... Tapi MMPM-nya punya akika, gitchuw! _;p

---------------------------------------------

'DRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!' terdengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat.

"Asyik, makan, makan!!!" seru Naruto yang baru bangun langsung berlari menuju kantin, disusul Neji dan Sasuke.

Sampai di kantin, mereka bertiga duduk di tempat biasa, bersama Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Kiba dan Choji. Mereka langsung mesen mie baso. Lima menit kemudian, mie diantar ke meja. Mereka mulai makan, tiba-tiba Lee angkat suara, "Udah belajar Sejarah? Nanti ulangan, loh."

"HAH?! ULANGAN APA LAGI???" jerit Naruto.

"Mampus lo ga belajar, kalo nilai lo jelek, Anko lansung mejretin lo, loh," kata Kiba.

"Mampus... Bweehh!! Mie apaan sih, ni? Ga ada rasanya," Naruto berjalan ke counter sambel (itu loh, yang ada botol kecap, sambel, saos, garem, dll. yang gratis) sambil memegang buku paket sejarah di tangan kiri, dan mangkok mie di kanan. Naruto mulai menggoyang-goyangkan botol micin penuh napsu, sambil baca buku Sejarah. Lama kelamaan, micin mulai menggunung di mangkok Naruto kayak gurun Gobi di tengah laut. Naruto kaget isi botolnya habis dan membawa Mangkok Mie Penuh Micin yang kita singkat menjadi **MMPM** ke meja tadi.

Di meja, Naruto menaruh sang MMPM. Tapi sanking seriusnya baca ato kaga ngerti isi bukunya sama sekali, Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. Choji yang masih laper tapi bokek, ngeliat MMPM dengan penuh birahi.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

"Hiiy!!! Siapa tuh? Setan?" Naruto kaget, pas nengok ternyata yang keliatan muka si celengan bagong, Choji.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

"'Napa?"

"Naruto..."

"Apa?"

"Naruto..." bisikan Choji makin menggoda, menggelitik keteguhan iman manusia.

"APAAN SEEHH!!! GUA MAU BELAJAR NEH!!! MATA LO BUTA GA LIAT GUA BELAJAR?!!!" Naruto naik pitam.

"Eh... aku... aku cuman..." air mata ngumpul di pelupuk mata Choji.

"CUMAN APA??!!! CEPETAN!"

"Cuman mau itu..." kata Choji sambil nunjuk MMPM.

"Yee!!! Bilang dong!!! Udah sono, makan aja!"

"Ji... Choji... Mending lo ga usah makan itu deh..." kata Shika pelan. Nasi telah menjadi dubur, eehhh... bubur, ding. MMPM telah dihabisi Choji dalam hitungan detik.

"Mak nyusss!!!!" seru Choji.

"Waduh..."

Tiba-tiba muka Choji yang tadinya gembira ria tralalala berubah seperti muka celengan. Matanya kosong, ga ada ekspresi.

"Heh? Choji??" Kiba mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan muka Choji.

"Minggir," kata Lee mirip FBI. "Lihat ini, ini adalah korban kebanyakan makan mecin. Choji!!! Satu tambah dua berapa???" tanya Lee.

"Eh... Urmm... Errr..." Choji berpikir lama.

"Hah?" para pencinta mie yang lain ngeliatin Choji pake muka cengok ga mutu.

"Lima!" jawab Choji.

"HAH???!!!"

**--- _CHEPTER TWU SELESE!!! TUNGGU LANJUTANNYAAAA...!!! ---_**

**PESAN MORAL: **Janganlah anda, saudara-saudara yang saya kasihi, makan mecin kebanyakan. Atau IQ anda dapat menurun drastis. Sekian. (Itu saya tiru dari suatu iklan di TiPi)

**A/N: **Chapter-chapter di fanfic ini tak berhubungan, getow...! Kecuali kalo akika bilang seperti ityu. Eh... Chapter ini kayaknya kurang lucu, yach? Akika bikin chap yang lebih lutcuw dey minggu depyan! Aaarrggh! Akika ditangkep petugas RSJ! Auw! Auw! Auw!! Iicchh...

Btw, _drabble _itu apa?

**R E V I E W P L E A S E !!!**


	3. Motorku Sayang, Motorku Malang

**Bajaj**

**A/N: **Mohon, perhatiannya! Saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa fanfic ini bukan fanfic pelajaran!! X( Ini fanfic biasa, yang ruuaarrr.. biasa –apa coba?-

_Reviews!_

To **Inucchi** (Mrs. Inuzuka, maksudnya): Kiba akan tampil sekitar chapter 4 ato 5-an.

To **Inphsyfreak**: Gaara... Saya belum tahu...

To **Karaiina**: Makasih2... Moga2, chapter ini dapat memuaskan napsu dan hasrat anda

To **itachi4ever**: Makasih2... Tapi untuk Itachi belum terpikir...

To **CraZy-AneH-GiRL**: Maap, update-nya lama... Bukankah itu pelajaran kelas 7? (Walaupun ga selengkap pelajaran kelas 10)

To **bluemoon2712**: Akhirnya 'There You'll Be' lanjut...

To **NejiItachi UchiHyuu**: Kalimat itu udah jadi moto saya, jangan asal sambar ya (n.n). Untuk Neji... Mulai ada ide...

To **Mendiang Wina**: Itachi lagi... Penname-mu itu loh... nyeremin... ada 'Mendiang'-nya...

To **Nice**: Akhirnya di-review juga! (n.n) Makasih atas pujiannya... Ini saya update, untuk update ga lama2 itu... _Agak sulit..._

**Chapter Three: **_**Motorku Sayang, Motorku Malang**_

_Disclaimer: Makan tuh disclaimer!!!! –ngamuk-_

_Lupa..!!! Cerita ini ditulis berdasarkan kejadian nyata, loh!_

**-------------------------------------------**

Pada suatu siang yang tengik, eh, terik Naruto berjalan kaki ke rumah dari halte. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mulai berpikir, sebuah persoalan berat untuk otaknya yang (hampir) sama dengan beruk. Persoalan itu adalah... _'Kok kayaknya cuma gue yang ga punya kendaraan 'ndiri?' _Temen-temennya pada punya kendaraan sendiri, ada yang punya mobil, ada yang punya motor, rata-rata udah pada bawa kendaraan sendiri ke sekolah walaupun belom ada SIM (halah, asal ga ketangkep polisi, bawa mobil/motor tanpa SIM boleh, kan?).

"Gue harus ngomong ama bokap!" seru Naruto dengan tekad bulat semangat empatlima.

Sesampainya di rumah yang terletak di daerah Kalibata, deket rel kereta api _-beneran ada, wong rumah saya deket sono-,_ Naruto yang dekil banget langsung melempar tas ke kamar, yang mengakibatkan satu kaca pecah, kucing kabur, dan tasnya sobek, langsung berlari menuju bokapnya, Yondaime ato kita singkat jadi Yondy.

"Pa...!" kata Naruto dengan jantannya, kayak Ade Rai minum Irex.

"'Napa Naru-chan..." kata Yondy sambil baca koran KOMPAS.

"Pa...!!"

"Iya, 'napa?"

"Pa...!! Aku...!!" ada jeda dengan kalimat berikutnya. "Pa! Beliin Naru-chan kendaraan 'ndiri!! Cuma Naru-chan yang ga punya!! Temen-temen Naru punya semua!!! Waaa... Waa..." rengek Naruto sambil nangis darah kencing manis.

"Naru-chan masih kecil... Ga boleh," kata Yondy tegas. Naruto bagaikan kesamber petir, ga nyangka bokapnya ga setuju.

"Tapi..."

"Gini, sekarang makin banyak kecelakaan, nanti kalo kendaraannya rusak, kan mahal benerinnya..."ternyata Yondy ga mikirin Naruto, tapi biaya benerin kendaraan.

"Beneran, kok, aku rawat!"

"Kalo gitu, pake Yamaha Mio di belakang aja,"

"Ya ilaahh!!! Cowok pake Mio...! Mana seru!"

"Ya udah, pake motor yang satu lagi yang lain, yang gedean," Yondy pasrah ngeliat 'puppy eyes' Naruto. Dasar, bokap ama anak dua-duanya sama-sama sinting.

"HYEEEYYY!!!!" Naruto segera mengambil kunci motor dan membersihkan motor barunya.

"_Btw, Naru-chan emangnya bisa nyetir?" _tanya Yondy dalam hati. Yondy... Yondy... Bagaimana kau ini... Servis motornya kalo rusak mahal, loh _–author yang juga ga peduli dengan keadaan Naruto_-.

xxxx

Biasa, punya barang baru, langsung gila, mau pamer, Naruto nelponin semua temennya, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shika, Choji. Mumpung besok hari Minggu, Naruto ngajak semua temennya ke rumahnya... Biasa pamer... pamer! Kalo ga pamer, ngapain punya barang baru? _–Itu fakta...- _ Karena rumah Nruto deket ama kompleks DPR _(beneran, saya menulis ini sesuai fakta daerah sekitar rumah saya)_, rencananya mereka mau ngiter-ngiter dengan sang motor di sana.

Keesokan harinya mereka pada ngumpul di depan lapangan tenis, Naruto dengan motor barunya tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Gue punya motor juga! Akhirnya! YESSS!!!" Naruto jejeritan sambil ngiterin lapangan empat kali dan memanggil nama jelangkung empat kali.

"Naruto, lo bisa nyetir ni motor ga, sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Eeehh..."

"Bisa ga?"

"Eeehhhhhh"

"BISA GAK???!!!"

"Eng... Engga..."

"JADI LO NGAPAIN MERAS DUIT BOKAP LO???!!!"

"Hwehehehehe... Kalo gitu daripada marah-marah muka kayak beruk jadi-jadian gitu, mending ajarin gua deh,"

"Lo dah pernah liat kita bawa motor, kan?"

"Udah, lah! Gue ngerti dikit-dikit kok..."

"Coba, tes," Neji berjalan menuju motor itu. Yang lain was-was, takutnya Neji mati di tengah perjalanan, mereka pada masangin helm, jaket, plester, jimat, sesajen, stiker teletubbies, de-el-el.

Naruto juga ikut berjalan ke motornya, ia duduk di depan dan Neji di belakang, Naruto nyoba untuk starter motornya dulu, hal yang tidak dianjurkan untuk pemula. Ketika Neji mau meletakkan pantatnya ke tempat duduk, Naruto ga sengaja nge-gas, motor tersebut jalan. Neji jatuh terduduk. Pantatnya langsung tepos.

_**Tapi...**_

_Motornya jalan dan dikendarai oleh Naruto. _

_Motornya jalan dan dikendarai Naruto, berarti..._

_berarti..._

_berartiiiiiii..._

_K I A M A T_

Para power-ranger setengah jadi kita, Kiba, Lee, Choji, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shika mengejar sang motor. Naruto yang ga ngerti nyetir motor berpasrah diri, cuma megangin stangnya doang.

"Naruto!!! Rem, Naruto, REEEMM!!!" tereak para power-ranger setengah jadi (-jadian).

"HAH???!!! GA KEDENGARAN!!" seru Naruto yang sudah jauh di depan. Suara power-rangers jadi-jadian udah ga kedengeran lagi, padahal mereka udah nyolong TOA yang harunya dipake instruktur senam orang jompo yang lagi latihan di lapangan tenis. _–sekali lagi... BENERAN ADA!!-_

Naruto melesat bagaikan angin. _"Gimana, neh! Gimana, neh! Gimana, neh!!!" _seru Naruto. Tiba-tiba didepannya terlihat seekor bebek, iya, binatang berleher panjang, item, suka makan cacing jalan-jalan di kompleks DPR. Karena takut nabrak, Naruto memutuskan untuk lompat... HEEAAHHH!!!! Naruto kelempar sejauh lima meter, sedangkan sang motor masuk ke selokan, karena mesinnya masih nyala, motor tersebut tetep jalan di selokan.

"Toloong..." Naruto meringis kesakitan, tangan kanannya berdarah. Para power-rangers jadi-jadian berlari ke arahnya dengan selaw mosien...

"Oy! Bantuin gua doong!!"

Tetapi Naruto dilewatin begitu aja... Kacang mahal, kacang mahal... Naruto nangis kayak anak tiga tahun ga makan. "Waaa!!! Aku dikacangggiiinn!!!"

Ternyata para power-rangers jadi-jadian mengejar sang motor, karena sebelumnya, Yondy telah berpesan: 'Jagalah motorku, wahai penerus bangsa!'.

Motor itu udah ga bergerak lagi... Mesinnya kerendem, kaca depan pecah, baunya kayak septiteng lima taun ga disedot... Semua nutup idung, biar ga mati keracunan. Mereka mengangkat motor tersebut dan menyiramnya pake air keran, Naruto tetap dilupakan.

"Hei... Hei..." Naruto ngos-ngosan menghampiri mereka. Napasnya tinggal dikit, dia sisain buat marahin teman-temannya yang ngacangin dia dengan seenaknya.

"KALIAN TUH GA HARGAIN GUE YAH!!! SETAN LO PADA!!! -_(Maaf, kata ini disensor)-_ LO PADA SEMUA!!! GUE JATOH LO MALAH NGEJAR MOTORNYA, _(Sensor lagi) _ AJA TUH MOTOR!!!" segala dendam, amarah, dan perasaan lain nyembur keluar mulut Naruto dengan hadiah semburan ludah yang baunya bikin orang tepar.

"Mesin, gimana, nih? Bawa kunci ga?" kata Neji sambil mengecek mobil.

"LO DENGERIN GUA GA SEEEEHHHH!!!!!!"

"Kacanya pecah, lagi, ini mah ga bisa dibeli lampunya doang, harus beli ama 'rumahnya' bisa mahal neh," kata Kiba.

"KACANG MAHAAAL!!! KACANG MAAAHHAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!" Naruto menahan tangis.

"Duh, bau banget, seh," kata Lee.

"HRRRRGGGHHHH...!!!"

"Apaan sih, Naruto..."

"HHHHRRRGGHHH... GRRRR... HWWWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto nangis sambil muter-muter di jalan, kayak cacing kepanasan.

Setelah satu jam berusaha memperbaiki motor, usaha mereka tidak berhasil. Mereka dengan pasrah membawa sang motor ke rumah. Dari kejauhan terlihat Yondy berlari dengan selaw mosien ke arah mereka. Para power-rangers jadi-jadian H2C _(harap-harap cebok) _takut kena marah, Naruto masih nangis. Yondy makin mendekat...

_Lima...!_

_Empat...!_

_Tiga...!  
_

_Dua...!_

_SATU...!!_

Para power-rangers jadi-jadian merem, takut kena marah. Naruto menyambut bokapnya dan berharap akan dipeluk. Dasar anak mami. Ternyata... Yondy malah berlari ke arah motor dan memeluk sang motor.

"Hwuu... Huhuhuhu... Motorkuh cayank... Huhuhuh..."

Para power-rangers sweatdropped. Tangis Naruto meledak. Dunia benar-benar kiamat.

_**--- CHEPTER TRI SELESE!!! ---**_

**A/N: **Ending yang random lagi... -.- Sekali lagi saya minta maap yang sebesarbesarnya karena lama ngga update. Untuk chapter depan... Ga tau deh –dikejar massa- Huahahahahahahaha :))

**R E V I E W P L E A S E !!!**


	4. Balada WC, Kena RUU Pornografi!

**Bajaj**

**A/N: MOHON PERHATIANNYA **(inilah mengapa saya pake caps lock en bold) **SAYA AKAN MENGADAKAN SAYEMBARA!!! TERBUKA BAGI SELURUH PENGHUNI MAUPUN BUKAN PENGHUNI SAYA PUNYA KUIS, HADIAHNYA ADALAH... **(_eng, ing, eng...!) _**REQUEST ANDA PASTI AKAN SAYA PENUHI DI BAJAJ!! MAU PILIH CHARA APA AJA, STORYLINE KAYA GIMANAPUN (asal bukan yaoi/yuri), ATO MAU MASUKKIN DIRI SENDIRI JUGA BOLEEEEHHHH!!!! PERTANYAANNYA! **_Berapakah umur saya, tanggal lahir saya dan kelas berapakah saya?_**GAMPANG, KAN????? Oh, iya ****EnMA-chan**** ga boleh ikut, karena kita satu sekolah. Nah... Buruan kirim jawaban via review! Saya serius loh... **

_Reviews!_

_Oh, iya, sebelomnya thanks a lot untuk yang udah pada review. _

_Banyak banget _X). _Sampe males ngebalesnya _:))

_Ampe kaget pas buka pake hape (iya, saya buka pake hape. Napa? boros? Bodo amat)_

To **Hanaoka Haru: **Akhirnya...! Oniichan baca fanfic saya... Sempet shock pas bilang lagi baca fanfic saya. Takutnya ga suka. Kata2 kasar tuh cuma 'pemanis' doang (huehuehuehuahahahahahahaha).

To **CraZy-AneH-GiRL: **Kapok...? Maksud...?

To **NejiItachi UchiHyuu: **Tadi Neji bilang gapapa, kok. Neji titip pesen buat kamu _(Neji tereak2 kesakitan dibelakang)_ Errr...

To **Inucchi: **Nah, kalo mau ada Kiba (en kalo bisa dipairing bersamamu ;)) Ikut sayembara di atas!!!!

To **nice: **Ada kok Itachi, tapi dikit

To **Yuuichi93:** Ini dah di update :)

To **Mendiang Wina: **Mendiang itu bukannya untuk orang yang udah mati?

To **bluemoon2712: **Saya kan dah bilang dari chapter yang lalu, bukan, dari awal, ini bukan fanfic pelajaran

To **itachi4ever: **Ikutilah sayembara di atas! Di sini juga ada Itachi, tapi dikit

**Chapter Empat: **_**Balada WC, kena RUU Pornografi!**_

_Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya_

---------------

"Pilem, ya..." kata Kiba sambil membaca kertas di tangannya, Kiba dan kelompoknya mendapat tuas membuat pilem, eh, film, untuk festival kebudayaan tiga bulan lagi... Padahal dia sendiri ga suka nonton pilem... Aduh, Kiba kalo gitu kok mau, sih? Eh? Apa? Oh... dipaksa Kakashi...

"Hey, bikin pilem apa nih?" tanya beruk. Bagi anda yang belum menyadari beruk itu siapa... Berarti anda harus cek IQ anda.

"Ga tau, tapi harus yang semuanya setuju" kata Kiba disusul dengan anggukan anggota lain, termasuk saya yang lagi duduk deket mereka.

"Ok... polling... polling..."

"Idem, ok, ehm, siapa yang setuju film dokumenter bencana alam?"

"NGGA! Susah nyari sumbernya!" teriak Naruto.

"Bilang aja males... Film roman??"

"Ngga! Cengeng-cengengan gitu!"

"Film komedi??"

"Ngga..!"

"Film horror??" Semua mandangin Gaara, sebenernya kalo mau bikin film 'Beranak Dalam Kubur' Gaara cocok jadi mayatnya tuh... Udah serem gitu mukanya... Ga usah di-make up... Sayangnya... Gaara itu... _cowok._

"Eh... Ngga, deh," kata mereka (padahal dalam hati pingin).

"Film apalagi dong??" Kiba mulai bingung.

"FILM BOKEP!!" seru beruk, eh, Naruto maksudnya.

"OOSSHHH!!!" seru yang laen kecuali Neji, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang cuma bilang ngangguk-ngangguk.

"DASAR NGERES!" kata makhluk setengah anjing itu sambil nimpukin kepala temen-temennya yang calon pemilik rumah bordil semua itu.

Setelah berpikir lama... Keputusan dikeluarkan! Mereka ternyata mau buat film... _Bajaj Pasti Berlalu._

-_BPB-_

Jam sembilan pagi mereka janjian ke rumah Naruto. Dengan saya membuntuti mobil Gaara pake bajaj, akhirnya saya sampe juga walaupun nyasar 10 km. Pas dateng ternyata mereka masih di luar! Ya ilaaahhh... Capek-capek dibentak ama tukang bajaj karena nyuruh buru-buru bayaran boro-boro, eh Naruto masih mandi.

"Tok.. Tok... Naruto! Bukain pintu!" seru Kiba.

_No answer._

"Bukain pintu!" seru Lee.

_No answer, again._

Gila, si Naruto itu budeg atau apa? Masak kaga denger suara toa-nya Lee? Yang lain aja udah budeg! Ah, nongkrong aja dulu deh. Nongkrong di mana, ya? Deket sini ada WC umum ga ya? Hehehehehe.

"OOY! Kita masuk ya!" Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata pintu ga dikunci! Duh, saya belom selese nongkrong mas! Tungguin dong!! Duh apaan sih nih? BAB: 15 ribu???!!! BAK: 10ribu???!!!! Amppuuuunnnnnnnn!!!

"Eh, lo denger ga...?" tanya Kiba pada yang lain.

"He-eh, ada suara aneh dari WC belakang..."

"Eh..." Lee mulai gelisah (geli-geli basah)

"Lo takut, Lee?" tanya Choji.

"Ngga! Gue?! Pria paling bersemangat sepanjang masa gini? Takut?! Hah! Gue bakalan buktiin semangat masa muda gue! Gue bakalan jalan ke sana duluan!!" Lee, makhluk paling sok di kelompok 'Ngeres Ceria' itu berjalan menuju WC belakang... Naruto sendiri pernah cerita kalo WC tersebut ada penghuninya... Hiiiyyy...

Lee berjalan mendekat...

_5m!_

_4m!_

_3m!_

_1,5m!_

_50cm!!!_

Ketika Lee mau mendorong pintu WC, pintu tersebut terbuka sendiri... Dan dibalik pintu itu terlihat sejenis beruk yang bermutasi dan kepalanya kuning, eh pirang. Beruk mutasi tersebut lagi gosok-gosok ketek di bawah shower sambil nyanyi-nyanyi dan kadang-kadang menggeliat ga jelas.

_Goyang dombret..._

_Goyang dombreeettttt..._

_Chuih chuih dung pret!_

_(Emang 'Goyang Dombret' ada "Chuih2 Dung Pret"-nya?)_

Yep, beruk itu adalah Naruto. Kok petugas Ragunan ga ada yang ke sini, yah? Eh, Lee!! Lee!! Lee matanya kebakar gara-gara ngeliat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut pingsan. Kiba!!! Kiba!!! Tolong!!!! Lee!!! LeE mau matiiii!!!

"Hwaaa!! Kebakaran! Kebakaran di rumah Naruto!!" Kiba mulai panik.

"Gitu aja kok repot," kata Shika sambil membuka retsleting celananya, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan 'air seni' dari saluran pengeluarannya.

"Shika!!!" Neji menampol kepala Shika. Neji mengeluarkan botol akua dari tasnya dan menyiramkannya ke mata Lee.

"Heeiiii... Sebenernya yang dibalik pintu itu apaan, sih?" tanya Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Ngintip, yuuk," Choji mengintip ke dalam WC... Dan melihat pemandangan menyeramkan yang sama... Choji langsung tutup mulut, nahan ketawa.

"Apaan, sih, Ji?" tanya Kiba.

"Tuh... Hmmpp... Liat ndiri... Hmmpp..." Choji kabur ke depan dan langsung ngakak 7 oktaf.

Kiba berjalan mendekati pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, disusul yang lain... Mereka mendekat dan mengintip... Ini reaksi beberapa orang:

**Shika:** _Mendokusee... _Apaan sih yang menarik...

**Neji:** -ngakak guling2-

**Sasuke:** -muntah2 ampe dehidrasi-

**Gaara:** -topengnya retak-

**Kiba: **Well... Kayaknya ga ada efek apa-apa buat Kiba... Tapi ada sesuatu di kepalanya...

"Neji! Kamera gue mana!" Kiba mengaduk-aduk tasnya, dan tidak menemukan kameranya. Dan bodohnya, dengan semua keributan tersebut Naruto ga nyadar, malah tambah parah, sekarang dia lagi nyukur bulu ketek sambil goyang-goyang en nyanyi.

_Bang, SMS siapa ini, Bang?_

_Kok pesannya pake sayang-sayang?_

_Bang, tolong jawab tanyaku abang..._

_Bang kalo maseeehh sayaanngg...!_

Dengan suara yang dapat meledakkan gendang telinga manusia dan binatang dalam radius 50 meter tersebut Naruto menjalankan 'show'-nya... Gerakannya lumayan, loh. Ada goyang muter-muter sambil cukuran. ada menggeliat-geliat sambil gosok-gosok dan garuk-garuk _–piip- _(gunakan imajinasi anda sendiri), dll. Pokoke kreatiiippp abis, abis itu penontonnya tinggal dianter ke RS aja, kok.

Kiba dengan akal licik 101, terus mensyuting 'kegiatan pembunuhan dari dalam secara perlahan-perlahan' (KPDDSPP) tersebut dengan hati-hati sehingga Naruto ngga nyadar (atau Naruto memiliki cacat indera, saya tak tahu). KPDDSPP berlangsung kurang lebih 15 menit, tetapi klimaks dari KPDDSPP adalah... Saat Naruto berputar. Saya akan menerangkan, ehm, jadi 5 menit sebelum KPDDSPP selesai, Naruto akan mengelap badannya dengan handuk, menyebabkan dirinya berputar dan menunjukkan (gunakan imajinasi anda sendiri).

Kiba, dengan biadabnya malah men-_zoom _agar bagian tersebut terlihat jelas, lalu ia menutup kameranya. _"Finished!" _serunya dalam hati.

_-BPB-_

_Hari Festival..._

"Hei, Kiba, gapapa nih? Perasaan kita ga syuting-syuting, deh. Kita mau mainin film apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari tempat duduknya (yang sudah ditentukan dengan nomer).

"Udah... Gapapa, kok, sabar aja... Gue ada surprise..." dalam hati Kiba tertawa sambil berkata: _ya... gue punya rencana yang bakal memenangkan festival ini..._

"Duuh... Yakin, lo? Kalo ga menang kita nanti disuruh jongkok naik gunung ama Kakashi, nih..." Iye, hukumannya ga masuk akal, authornya juga tau.

"Bodo,"

"Ya lo, enak. Gue udah diancem si perjaka tua itu lagi,"

"SIAPA YANG BILANG GUE PERJAKA TUA...?????" Kakashi mengeluarkan cutter dan mengarahkannya ke punggung Naruto.

"Eh, maap pak... Yang ngomong Kiba, pak"

"KIIII... BAAA..."

"Engga, pak!!! Nih orang sotoy ini pak!!" kata Kiba sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"NAAARUUUTTTOOOO..."

Sayangnya Naruto telah kabur ke kantin (?) meninggalkan Kiba sendiri.

"Eh, pak... Bapak walopun dah tua masih cakep kok pak..."

"..."

"Saya mau kok ama bapak..." Busyet!! Kiba homo, kah?? Ternyata engga, yang ngomong adalah... Itachi... Itachi? Itachi di sini? Ngapain? Dia kan alumni berapa taon yang lalu? Bukannya dia lagi ngambil S1 di UI? UI? Iya, jurusan hukum. Hukum? Iyah, pingin jadi pengacara. Pengacara? Kenapa? Pingin dapet banyak duit. Kenapa? Pingin biayain adiknya tercinta (hoek2). Kenapa? Pingin Sasuke punya masa depan yang cerah. Kenapa? Wasiat dari orang tua. Kenapa? Tanya kenapa! (hohoho) Kenapa tanya?

HWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!! SAYA BERHENTI JADI AUTHOR! BENCI AKYUUU... BENCI... BENCIIIHHH...!!!! (gaya peggy melati masuk, eh, sukma)

Huuh, saya ke kantin aja, deh! Refreshing, geto! Eh! Ada yang lagi mojok, siapa, tuh?? Ah, ga keliatan. Eh! Itu Naruto!! Dia beli kokakola, toh... Ikut ah, eh? BERAPA?? KOKAKOLA 5 RIBU???? Kantin apaan, nih! Chuih! Balik lagi deh ke acaranya si Kakashi, Itachi en Kiba.

Ternyata Sasuke en Neji en Gaara baru dateng. Sekarang lagi nyari tempat duduk dan ketemu ama Kiba, Kakashi, ennn... so pastiiiii _Itachi_.

"Adeeekkkkuuu!!!" Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangan ke Sasuke. Sasuke eneg.

"I... Ita... Chi..." Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia ada di sini? Tuhan, salah apakah daku?

"Addeeee" Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kak.. Bukannya lo harusnya di kost?"

"Ngapaen? Gue juga kebetulan lagi reunian ama temen-temen! Tuh!" si musang, eh Itachi nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah temen-temennya dulu yang (katanya) mereka punya geng namanya 'Akatsuki'.

"Iih, adeku ini, kok galak, sihh?? Kata Itachi sambil mencium leher Sasuke dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Membuat Kakashi cemburu, Kiba bengong. Gaara harus pesen topeng baru. Neji eneg.

Sasu-kun... Tak saya sangka! Engkau dan kakakmu itu... INCEST!!!! Hwwwaaaaaaaa...!!!!!!!! Berarti mimpiku ga bakalan kesampean!!! Huhuhuhu...

"Nyaaak!!! Babe!!!!!" Kiba yang jijik ngeliat kejadian itu ikut ngibrit ke kantin.

"Kak!!! Lepasin!!!" Sasuke mencoba mendorong kakaknya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, yah, Sasuke, kenapa dilepas? Saya malah pengen! Coba saya jadi Sasuke... Heueheheuheuhehehuheuehue...

"Ah, dah mau mulai, kakak pergi dulu, ya!" Itachi kembali ke tempat duduknya, tetapi tak lupad dengan mencium pipi Sasuke. "Daah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke pingsan, dunia kiamat.

"Idiiih... Sasuke nih ngalangin jalan! Neji! Pindahin dia dong! Kita mau lewat, nih!" Tenten menendang tubuh Sasuke.

"Iih, berat banget sih nih orang! Mejret dah gua," hehehe, untung bukan saya yang disuruh mindahin.

"Yak, teman-teman sekalian!!! Selamat datang di festival kebudayaan tahun ini! Pertama-tama adalah kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah kita tercinta... Nyonya Tsunade!!!"

"Ehm, pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan syukur pada Tuhan YME..." Addoooohh, hare gene masih pake pidato? Tidur dulu dah gua!

---------------

Eh, huh? Kok ada ribut? Jangan-jangan... BELANDA DATENG!!! NYAAKK!! BABE!!! BELANDA DATENG, EUYYY!!! SEMBUNYI ATUUUHHH!!!! Eh? Kok pada ga kabur? Lho? Oooohhh... Ternyata! Mereka pada tepuk tangan, pidatonya dah slese! Amin...

"Berikutnya adalah pemutaran film 'Balada WC' dari kelompok Kiba n kaki tangannya!" seru Sakura sang MC.

"Kiba...SIAPA YANG BIKIN NAMA ITUUU!!!!" Naruto mulai mengocok-ngocok kepala Kiba.

"Kan keren!"

"Keren pale lo!!!"

"Udah nonton aja," kata Choji yang baru nalik dari stand snack senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ya udah, emangnya pilemnya kayak gimana, sih?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba layar diangkat. Eh, pembaca, pilenya dah mau mulai! Kalo kebelet cepetan ke WC!! Matiin hape!!! Jangan direkam pake hendikem, yah! Pilemnya bagus ga, yah?

Dan keluarlah adegan Naruto lagi mandi. Semua anak langsung ketawa guling-guling (kalo anda anak ADF pasti tau ketawa guling-guling kaya gimana, eh kok promosi porum?) bahan ada yang sampe terkencing-kencing. Naruto panik, mau taro muka di mana? Lagipula siapa yang bikin ini pilem?

Hanya satu orang!

K-I-B-A------------------------!!!!!!!!!

"KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto mulai ngamuk.

"Ampun, mas! Ampuuunn!!! Daku tak bersalah!! Mas sendiri yang ga nyadar!!!"

Akhirnya sampailah pada scene erakhir. Sang klimaks, dimana... Naruto berputar badan. Eh, Kiba, lo dah nyensor tuh bagian kan? HAH???? BELOM!!!!!! Mampuss...

Naruto mulai berputar, entah siapa yang ngasih selaw mosien dan semua orang melihatnya dengan jelas... Anak-anak cewek teriak-teriak dan langsung ngacir. Yang cowok ngakak sambil ngeliatain Naruto. Naruto sembunyidi bawah kursi sambil 'menyiksa' Kiba. Kalo saya? Saya mah ngerekam ulang pake hendikem. Heuheuhueheheheheheheh.

Akhirnya, pilem tersebut memenangkan penghargaan favorit penonton. Tetapi, Kiba dkk. dipanggil ke ruang Nyonya Tsunade. Dan sebagai hukumannya...

"Kiba... Ini gara-gara lo..." kata Sasuke sambil memeras kain pel. Kain pel? Ternyata kelompok Kiba cs. disuruh membersihkan WC.

"Kiba... adaw... besok... adaw... elo... mati... ADAW!!" seru Neji. Kasian Neji, baru jatoh dari motor dengan pantat duluan yang nyampe, disuruh jongkok-jongkok, apa ga sakit? Kesodok sapunya Gaara lagi... Kasian...

"Lo masih mending!! Gue harus bersihin ini lobang WC!! Bah! Ini WC berapa taon ga dibersihin, sih?" tanya Kiba. Jadi gini, hukuman mereka tuh disuruh bersihin WC belakang yang ga kepake. Dulu ga kepake karena rusak. Walaupun udah dibenerin sekolah, murid-murid ga mau make katanya ada penunggunya. Dibuktikan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah bernama Paimin yang kesurupan setelah menyentuh wastafel. Akhirnya ga ada lagi yang mau make dan bersihin... Sampe sekarang ini...

"Naruto! Ambilin abun dong!" seru Kiba. Tiba-tiba ada yang memberikannya sabun.

"Makasih," kata Kiba.

"Kib, lo ngomong ama siapa? Dari tadi Naruto tuh masih di luar, beli detergen. Kita kan di bilik yang laen," kata Sasuke yang bingung mendengar Kiba ngomong sendiri.

"Eh..." Kiba melihat bayangan mukanya di lobang WC dan berubah menjadi...

_Waspadalah, waspadalah, waspadalah!_

_------------------_

Selesai juga... Chapter ini cukup panjang, ya? Cape juga. Okeh! Saya ingatkan sekali lagi!!! Yang mau ikutan sayembara silahkan!!!! Pertanyaannya: **Berapa umur saya, tanggal lahir saya dan kelas berapakah saya? **

Kirim jawaban via review! Dengan format:

JAWABAN:

UMUR:

TANGGAL LAHIR:

KELAS:

REQUEST:

Kirim via review!! Dilarang mengganggu gugat keputusan juri!!


End file.
